Description fidèle
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Petite description, du point de vue d'une Bellatrix presque amoureuse, de sa soeur chérie, Narcissa. Classé T parce que c'est la vie, et que toutes les fins ne sont pas nécessairement heureuses... Fic faite pour le défi #1 du Forum Sauvagement Sexy!


**Description fidèle**

**Bonsoir...Cette fic est dédicacée à Eva (Keiitaroo) pour m'avoir supportée dans un moment d'immense faiblesse…Merci ma puce… Je me suis un peu inspirée de toi pour la fin, en espérant ne pas te faire pleurer…**

**Un autre petit message…J'écris cette Fic en pensant à toi, en espérant que tu peux me lire de là haut…**

**J'allais oublier! J'en profite aussi pour ajouter cette Fic au défi Sexy du forum Sauvagement Sexy, de Victory87!**

Elle avait laissé pousser ses grands cheveux blonds, légèrement bouclés. La longueur était si impressionnante, que quand elle me faisait face, ils recouvraient entièrement ces deux parfaites petites sphères blanches qu'étaient ses seins.

Sa bouche rosée et pulpeuse, omniprésente dans mon esprit, et je l'espérais, sur mon corps.

Sa peau, naturellement parfumée, embaumait toute la maison lorsqu'elle sortait d'un bain bien brûlant. Cette peau satinée, doux arôme de soleil et de framboise, goûtait exactement l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. J'avais autrefois passé des heures entières à lécher sensuellement cette peau, peau qui était presque mienne. Pas parce que je la connaissais bien; non. Parce que c'était la peau de ma sœur, Narcissa.

Ses yeux, d'un bleu glacial, regardaient tous ceux qui la jugeaient d'un air de mépris pur et cruel. Mais cette épaisse couche de glace fondait dès le moment où ma main se posait sur son corps, nu ou pas.

On le savait, ce n'était pas bien. Mais on s'en fichait éperdument! Pour une seule de mes caresses, Cissy aurait fait n'importe quoi.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait fait. Un beau n'importe quoi assaisonné d'une bonne couche d'imbécilité.

Dès que Rodolphus Lestrange s'était mit à me fréquenter, Narcissa avait laissé tomber son faux sourire pour sortir ses crocs acérés, prête à le mordre au moment où ses sales pattes toucheraient mon corps, qui était désormais sien, scandait-elle a qui voulait l'entendre.

Mais bien sûr, j'aimais Cissy. Sauf que je devais me marier. Quand la demande fût prononcée, j'avais dit oui sans même penser à ma sœur, car je savais que les parents gardaient pour elle de biens beaux projets. Des projets d'envergures signés Lucius Malefoy.

Lors de mon mariage, quel ne fût pas mon immense surprise de ne pas la voir. Moi qui m'étais dit qu'une de mes petites douceurs lui feraient peut-être plaisir, en gage de pardon… Je me trompais, évidemment. J'étais si aveugle, aveuglée par un mariage remplis de futurs partisans d'un homme que je souhaitais approcher à tous prix, le Seigneur Des Ténèbres lui-même.

Mais ma cécité ne me fit quand même pas manquer le magnifique patronus de ma sœur, qui se déploya à la réception avec la grâce de Narcissa elle-même, c'était peut dire. Cette hermine blanche qui se planta devant moi, elle avait les mêmes yeux que ma sœur. Elle me regarda, seulement moi. Autour de nous, c'était comme si le monde c'était arrêté. Je partageais un moment avec ma puce, aussi loin puisse t-elle être…

- Bellatrix. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais. Mais tu te maris, mon amour n'a plus sa place. Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé un endroit pour moi. Tu entends là mes dernières paroles, la rivière derrière la maison se chargera de mon corps…

Puis le petit rongeur disparut. Avant même de comprendre, d'interpréter cette lettre de suicide pour le moins originale, je sentis en moi un lien se rompre. Un lien avec ma sœur, que je n'aurais jamais avec cette traîtresse d'Andromeda. Et pour retrouver ce lien, et ma sœur qui y était autrefois suspendue, j'aurais tout fait.

Je hurlais de rage puis transplanais directement sur le pont au-dessus de la rivière derrière la maison. Je vis une chevelure blonde s'engouffrée dans l'eau doucement, comme pour me rappeler que j'aurais encore pu la sauver en réagissant plus vite. La trainée de sang ne tarda pas, je me rappelais que le fond de cette rivière était infestée de rochers aussi tranchants que les dernières paroles de ma sœur…

Je voulu sautée, mais deux mains me retinrent par les hanches en me tirant vers l'arrière.

- C'est fini, Bellatrix., murmurait Rodolphus. C'est fini pour elle, tu ne peux rien faire…

En général, quand on parle du mariage, c'est associé au positif. On dit même souvent que le mariage est le commencement d'une nouvelle vie, d'un nouveau départ. Pour moi, ce fût la fin…

**Reviews ? … Anna Bella … **


End file.
